


Really? Who Was it This Time?

by Brevity (orphan_account)



Series: Rolling Hips and Biting Lips [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Kyle is a whore.





	Really? Who Was it This Time?

Kyle is a whore.

 _"Fuck,"_ he whimpered against Stan, his raven haired friend thrusting him roughly into the scattered bedsheets.

Stan was strong, his thick arms wrapped around Kyle's sweaty body, holding him close as he thrust heavily into him, his thick cock carving against Kyle's nerves. The bedroom's window curtains were drawn, but the moonlight still forced its way in through thin cloths, luminanting the two's sweaty bodies with a dull brightness that gave their forms a glittery sheen.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's thick neck, slipping his fingers into the noirette's hair, tangling the strands taught around his appendages when Stan pushed in balls deep, his cock pushing against Kyle's prostate and eliciting a moan that made Stan push inside deeper at the sexy sound.

"Like that?" Stan breathed against Kyle's face and the freckled redhead nodded, looking straight into Stan's dark blue eyes with his jade. The sight of those euphoric green eyes made Stan's lower gut tingle, the pins spreading down to his groin and dispersing, leaving his cock twitching inside of Kyle for some more excitement.

He pulled his dick out just enough for his head to still be inside, and he thrust back in fast and hard; deep, until his balls were flush with Kyle's ass, and the redhead cried out in extreme pleasure.

Kyle pulled his fingers from Stan's hair and brought his hands to caress over the noirette's chest. He dragged a palm over Stan's abs, looking up into his friends eyes.

"Fuck me harder," he whispered, and his friend licked his lips. Stan pulled out half way to thrust back inside roughly, each thrust raking Kyle's insides, making the redhead moan and cry at the harshness of it, Stan's cock slamming inside to the hilt each time, his balls slapping against Kyle's slick ass in sick slapping noises.

They had been lying in bed together for forty minutes. Stan was dating Wendy. Kyle was dating Kenny. Stan was only supposed to be there to keep Kyle company with a movie until Kenny got off of work, but work ended up being prolonged, and Kyle ended up horny after The Evil Dead.

Kyle tossed his head back against the pillows, moaning and groaning at the sharp jolts of pleasure that Stan was driving into him. The noirette thrust inside deep, his balls crushing against Kyle's ass, and he started rocking his hips in a circular motion, pressing his dick against Kyle's hot walls with a deep groan.

Kyle breathed deeply and reached down himself to grab his own cock and stroke it. He was half erect, his cock moist from sweat and some precum that had leaked out of his tip. Stan gripped his arms tighter around Kyle and in a fell swoop, he plopped onto the bed on his back, his head falling into the pillows, Kyle falling onto his lap to straddle his dick. The motion had Kyle give a hitched breath because Stan's cock pierced him in a nerve when he dropped onto his lap, and the redhead shook his head at the noirette, who smirked underneath him.

Kyle didn't move, adjusting to the new position, but Stan wanted to fuck, so he thrust his hips up against Kyle's ass and the redhead breathed in deeply.

"Gonna fuck me?" Stan breathed a laugh, and Kyle rolled his eyes and swiped a hand over his forehead to wipe away his sweaty red curls.

"That what you want?" Kyle sank down fully onto Stan's cock, rocking over his hips, pulling the noirette's dick around deeply inside him. Stan groaned and grabbed Kyle's pale thighs, slipped his hands up the sexy legs to grip his thin hips.

"Fuck yeah," Stan groaned when Kyle rocked his ass over his balls, his cock twitching in interest. Kyle pulled his ass up Stan's girth and back down roughly, pleasure seeping through his groin, and a moan seeping through Stan's lips, but that was all Kyle did.

The redhead rocked over Stan's lap again, straddling him. Stan tapped Kyle's hip, telling him he wanted more, but the redhead just smirked at him and licked his lips.

"You liked that?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me you want more."

" _Fuck_ I want more." Stan thrust his hips upward at the immense heat growing in his groan from the dirty talk, and Kyle reciprocated by bouncing up on Stan's cock, letting the slick length slip in and out of his ass quick, riding it with moans of pleasure.

Kyle was sexy. Stan looked over the redhead's freckled body, his pale flesh flushed and clammy from hot sex, his nipples red and swollen from excitement, his cock fully erect and bouncing with his movements, flushed and slick. Making Stan need more made Kyle hard, and Stan grabbed the redhead's cock at the base, stroking his hand down and eliciting visible shivers from Kyle. Kyle's riding got quicker, and Stan ran his thumb over his red, swollen tip, little bits of cum slipping out of the slit

Stan gripped Kyle's length firmly, holding his hand in place so that every hump Kyle made had him thrusting into his hand; the redhead's face was full of twisted pleasure and his chest was flushed to his neck.

"You gonna cum?" Stan thrust upward into Kyle when the redhead was coming back down and it made his cock slam hard against his spot, the redhead crying out and pausing to sit on his dick and recover from the pins that spread through his gut. Stan smirked and thrust up into him again. "Huh?"

Kyle nodded quickly, biting his lip and shivering over Stan. His hands were braced on Stan's abdomen, his burning eyes of pleasure watching Stan's chest move with quick breaths. Stan had a muscular chest, and under his abs, there was a trail of dark hair that spread from his navel to his groin and pubic area. His whole body was attractive. He had only asked Stan if he cared for a blowjob, and it turned into this. Wendy must be slacking.

Stan let go of Kyle's dick and reached up to pull the redhead close to him, to speak into his ear.

"Not yet. Don't cum yet," he whispered, and Kyle put his arms on the bed to lean on his elbows, tangling his fingers in Stan's hair. Stan brought his hands to Kyle's ass, gripping his cheeks tight and spreading them more open, pulling his ass higher into the air. Kyle wanted to be _rammed_ , and he rocked his hips back, sliding his ass over Stan's length, the cock warm and stiff in his hole. Stan let Kyle fuck himself on his dick to the point he was agitated and _telling_ Stan to ram him, and then he started thrusting up into Kyle's ass, filling the room with the sound of his cock in Kyle's slick ass and his balls slapping his hole. Kyle's moans turned into cries because his cock was glazing over Stan's stomach, sending jolts of pleasure throughout him, but he couldn't cum yet, so he held it to the point he felt he was holding piss.

Stan held Kyle in place above him while he fucked his ass, thrusting up inside fast and hard until his cock started swelling, and Kyle's airy moans and shivering body were only making him nut faster.

"Fuck," Stan grunted and thrust quicker, deeper, until he started cumming. Kyle took it as an opportunity to sneak a kiss from Stan, because he was sexy and because Kyle hated Wendy's guts, and surprisingly, Stan kissed him back.

Stan dragged his tongue over Kyle's lips, and Kyle opened his mouth, letting his friend slip his tongue inside. Stan kept thrusting into Kyle's ass throughout his orgasm, cum slipping down his balls and squirting out of Kyle's ass with each outward thrust, coating the rim of his hole. Kyle waited until Stan's thrusting calmed some before breaking the kiss and pushing up to sit straight on his cock again, riding it with steady thrusts. Stan grabbed Kyle's cock again, stroking it while Kyle rode him, hissing at the burning sensation in his cock's head at being stroked in Kyle's canal.

Kyle rode Stan faster, his cum squishing sickly when their flesh slapped together. Stan stroked Kyle faster, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip until it finally had Kyle reaching his point, and the redhead moaned deeply, pushing Stan's dick deep inside of his hole, hitting his prostate.

Kyle came over Stan's hand, shuddering and humping his cock more until he was orgasming. Stan tugged Kyle's cock harshly to work the cum out, hips bucking against Kyle in immense over stimulation of his dick that made him want more, but he couldn't do anymore.

"Fuck _fuck_ , Kyle." Stan let go of Kyle's limp dick and tapped the redhead's ass, and the man lifted himself slowly off of Stan's cock, the thick meat slipping out and falling against his cumcoated balls.

Kyle wiped a hand down his sweaty face, trying to calm his breathing. Stan was sitting up on the bed, looking down at his messy cock. He exhaled deeply and looked at Kyle, and the redhead smiled and bit his plump bottom lip. He could still take more.

He dropped to lay back on the bed, spreading his legs open to show off his hole, soaked in cum and gaping, and Stan sighed because he would kill to fuck him again, but he was spent for at least a good fifteen minutes, and he had to get home to Wendy.

"I gotta go-"

"Tissues in the nightstand drawer," Kyle practically purred, because he had already done things like this with Craig and Token, and he kept spare pocket tissues because they always had to leave right after.

Kyle watched Stan get the little package and open it, and he watched him clean his lower regions. Then the noirette offered the package to Kyle, but the redhead shook his head, slipping a hand down his stomach and cock to his hole, slipping his fingers inside. It made Stan feel utterly warm, and he grabbed his clothes to put them back on. Then he left after a while, and Kyle stayed lying at the foot of the bed, fingering his messy hole.

There was the shine of car lights outside, shining in bright through the window, and Kyle brought his hand back to his cock, stroking it with his slick fingers. The bedroom door opened after few moments and Kenny stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," he spoke, placing a plastic sack on the bedside table. He looked at Kyle and was not amused.

Kyle was working up a new erection, watching Kenny with a playful smirk, but Kenny didn't find it the least bit cute.

"Really? Who the fuck was it this time?"

"Want to fuck me? I'm already lubricated~" Kyle slipped two fingers into his ass, spreading his hole open to show Kenny the slippery mess, and it made more cum slip out.

Kenny sighed and shook his head, slipping off his parka.

"Only because I fucking planned to in the first place."


End file.
